A commonly used handle for a garage door or the door of a pick-up topper is an inexpensive T-handle that utilizes a locking pin that nests within a slot in the base when a key-plug is rotated to the locked position. Release of the handle for operation requires rotating the key-plug to an unlocked position. With a conventional mounting for such a handle the fastener heads for the base of the handle assembly are always accessible providing low security and the handle is always in an easily gripped position allowing a substantial amount of torque to be applied to it for forced entry.
Locks having a pop-up handle are used with vending machines to provide high security. An example of this type of lock is shown in the Dettmer U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,833 wherein a handle has a rotatable key-plug associated with it. It is typical of this type of structure that a key must always be used in order to free the handle for movement to operative position.
It is also known in the art to have a depressable push button mounted within a handle and which can be depressed to release latch members which permit a spring to become operative to extend a handle to an operative position. A structure of this type is shown in the Leonard U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,295.